Jedi of the Cold (On hold)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Cordext Jaytrot, Jedi Knight, General of the Republic, Student of Atris. This is his story. Rated T for Violence, Death, and Profanity. Updated every third Monday. Oc x Atris or Revan. Chapter is on next Monday and is 800 words.
1. War on Dantooine

**Sup guys, Lighting Knight here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Luca Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Dantooine, 3956, Hammerhead Class Cruiser,** _ **Revenant**_ **.)**

The _Revenant_ continued to fly towards the planet, it settled into orbit as a _Ministry_ class shuttle departed from the cruiser, it had been transporting a Jedi Knight and had been the flagship of that Jedi Knight for 3 years, this had been its last mission.

(Dantooine.)

The shuttle landed and a figure stepped down the ramp and made his way towards the Jedi Enclave, he had seen the smoke from orbit and had been dispatched by his master to save the academy if he was able to or to reports its destruction if he couldn't.

"Master Atris, I believe that Darth Malik has already under his invasion to Dantooine… Me and my men are going to check it out… I'll report if anything happens at Dantooine."

The Jedi Knight said into his comlink as more Republic soldiers spread out as another shuttle landed and another 36 Republic soldiers spread out.

"Good, Cordext, I'm going to look into Taris, the _Endar Spire_ vanished over Taris… Your reinforcements should be arriving soon… I want a full report when you show back up."

Atris said on her end of the comlink as Cordext put the comlink back inside his belt as he watched as _Revenant_ began to lower towards the Enclave as Cordext led the 71 Republic soldiers towards the Enclave, the Sith had already bombarded the enclave from orbit.

Cordext still didn't put it past Malik to dispatch soldiers to make sure nothing was still alive, Cordext was about to question if he should have waited to amass more Republic forces or not when 2 more Hammer Head cruisers and a Centurion class Battlecruiser.

"General Jaytrot, we've spotted a division of Sith Troopers around and in the Enclave… We're scanning for any Sith naval forces."

One of the officers aboard the _Revenant_ said as Cordext climbed the hill only for a Dark Jedi to thrust his saber at the Jedi Knight, Cordext side stepped the man and cut him down with a slash on the back as he passed.

Cordext was about to give an order when over 20 Sith Troopers climbed the hill and began to open fire at Cordext and his men, Cordext began to deflect laser fire as more and more Sith troopers climbed the hill, the Republic Soldiers returned fire.

Sith Trooper and Republic fell until only Cordext, 40 of his men and 8 Sith Troopers were left. Cordext rushed the Sith Troopers, force pushing them before impaling one soldier, slashing the other and then dodging the other two as his men finished them off.

"Hmm, this many Sith Troopers… This confirms it… We need to return to the Republic and warn them…"

Cordext ordered as an _Inexpugnable_ class command ship came out of hyperspace.

"General Jaytrot, this is Captain Gilbash of the _Liberty_ , Master Atris asked us to transport you to Telos."

The captain said as a _Ministry_ class shuttle landed as Cordext turned to his men and motioned for them to collect the dead and bury them, Cordext sighed, knowing that the Republic would learn that the Jedi conclave on Dantooine was destroyed, meaning the Jedi wouldn't be able to help lead the war effort.

He could still sense many Jedi and wondered if only the Conclave was destroyed as his shuttle docked with the _Liberty_.

 **(Telos IV,** _ **Liberty**_ **, bridge.)**

Cordext looked down at the Brown Jedi Robe and Tunic he wore, he was 18, a young age for a Jedi Knight, he would have pursued the _Endar Spire_ to Taris, but knew that the Jedi on the planet would be fine.

He could not say the same for the _Endar Spire_ or its crew as the shuttle he was using slowly rode down towards the snow-covered plateau, to most, it looked like just the old abandoned Irrigation system, to Cordext, it was his home and base of operations. The shuttle settled into the hanger bay as Cordext walked down the ramp, 6 Echani handmaidens surrounded the Jedi Knight as he walked towards the command center.

"Did Master Atris send you all to escort me to her?"

Cordext asked as one of the Handmaidens nodded, the 7 soon arrived at the center chamber as the hand maidens left the room as Cordext sat down to mediate.

Atris entered to see her apprentice meditating, the Jedi opened his eyes upon the Jedi Master entering the chamber.

"Malak's forces have taken Dantooine, I can't tell if the rest of the council escaped…"

Cordext reported as Atris crossed to the other side of the room and turned her back on her apprentice.

"Then we must counter him… My sources on Taris have reported that Revan and Shan have escaped to the planets surface along with a Republic soldier named Carth Onasi… The _Endar Spire_ was destroyed _…_ And before you request it, I will not dispatch you to Taris, attacking Malak's fleet… It will only result in more deaths… Finding out what Malak wants with Revan is our top priority."

Artis said as Cordext nodded, Atris turned to address her student as Cordext rose to his feet.

"While you and I survive, Cordext, so will the Jedi… I want you to travel to Manan to intercept reinforcements for Malak there… Do not approach Revan, we will deal with her when she leaves the planet… For now, we have to help the Republic counter Malak… For now, Revan and her fate are out of our hands."

Atris said as Cordext as he nodded and started to walk out of the room as he turned back to speak to her.

"I will handle it, Master Atris… What about the rest of the council? I still sense them on Dantooine… They probably fled to the backup parts of the Conclave… We have to fight a war and protect the Jedi and Republic… I feel like we may soon have no choice on where we bring the Jedi and how we intend to do so."

Cordext said as Atris looked at her lightsaber that was sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room, she loved the Jedi, they had become a second home for her after her parents were slain by Malak.

She still knew when action was needed and when it was time to set the Jedi customs aside to protect the innocent, something the Jedi have done since their creation.

Her mind easily made up, Atris summoned her light saber to her with the force and walked to find and join her apprentice on their crusade to end Malik and heal both the Jedi and Republic as she left for the hanger bay.

Author Note

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, this takes place during the Knights of the Old Republic Games… As for Cordext? He's supposed to be the protagonist of the second game. I am going to upload a chapter for this every other Monday. The next chapter is going to have Atris and Cordext going to Manan to dismantle the Sith there. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Battle above Manaan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Jedi of the Cold. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Luca Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Manaan, 3956, Hammerhead Class Cruiser,** _ **Revenant**_ **.)**

Atris found her apprentice on the bridge of the _Revenant_ as the _Hammerhead_ Class Cruiser approached the Water covered planet.

"There's an entire Sith fleet over Manan…. Lieutenant, order Reinforcements and launch fighters… We're going to have to break through their blockage… Lovely…"

Cordext muttered as Atris approached her apprentice.

"I did not expect the Sith Empire to have gotten such a controlling interest on Manaan… The Republic needs the Kolto for its war effort, Cordext… Liberating Manaan is a priority we can't afford to await."

Atris stated as Cordext nodded, 2 more _Hammerhead_ Class Cruisers and 2 _Centurion_ class Battlecruisers dropped out of hyperspace behind the _Revenant_ as the 3 _Interdictor_ class Cruisers launched Sith Fighters as their turbolasers started to open fire on the Republic Fleet.

"General, their opening fire, shields are holding."

One of the Republic Ensigns on the bridge stated as Cordext looked at the Sith Fleet.

"Return fire, fighters?"

Cordext asked as another Ensign answered the Jedi General.

"Launched sir, they still have the firepower over us… And ground based Sith Fighters are being launched… We might want to pull back, sir."

The Ensign said as Cordext nodded and looked back at the battle as the Interdictor Cruisers closed the distance, their turbolasers and laser canons firing away at the Sith Fighters and Republic warships as the Republic Fleet pummeled their fleet as more Sith Fighters poured into the battle.

"120 Sith Fighters detected and climbing, I think more Sith reinforcements are going to be coming soon…. Their pressing their attack now."

A Republic Lieutenant reported as Cordext launched a Sith Fighter squadron was torn apart by a squadron of Republic _Aurek_ class Starfighters before those pilots were gunned down by one of the Sith Cruisers.

"Focus fire on the Interdictor Cruisers, ignore the fighters, our squadrons will handle them."

Cordext ordered as one of the Sith Interdiction Cruisers moved to block the _Revenant_ as the Hammerhead cruiser pounded the warship as its shields sparkled before it vanished as it exploded and started to fall out of its orbit.

"1 Cruiser down, Fighters are shifting their attack to the Hammerhead cruisers, General."

A Republic Lieutenant said as Cordext turned to Atris as another Sith Fighter squadron was taken out by laser canon fire.

"You might want to take a shuttle down to the planet, ill handle the Sith Fleet in orbit… At the very least, I can draw off the Sith Navy and their attention on you."

Cordext stated as he turned to a Republic Lieutenant as another Interdictor Cruiser opened fire on the Republic Flagship.

"Get the troops ready, Lieutenant, contact Republic Command for more reinforcements, the Sith Empire isn't going to let the planet go without a fight even if we take out the blockade… Mistress Atris, are you going down to the planet without me for now?"

Cordext asked as one of his _Centurion_ Class Battlecruisers drifted by, minorly damaged by Sith Fighters and because of the two remaining Interdictor cruisers as more Sith Fighters joined the battle.

Cordext had no doubts that the Sith Empire was already organizing more reinforcements to be sent to battle, Malak was a man who craved protecting the power he had amassed, he would send reinforcements, he was sure of it.

"I will head to the planet, Cordext… Thank you, take care of yourself for now and May the Force be with you."

Atris said as she and 2 Platoons of Republic soldiers walked off the bridge as another Hammerhead Cruiser was forced to back away as the Sith Fighters continued to press their attack before another Interdictor Cruiser was damaged by the _Revenant's_ turbolaser fire as the Republic shuttles departed the flagship.

"More Sith Fighters inbound, General, more Sith Reinforcements are being sent now… Our reinforcements are still in transit on their way here… Shields on the Starboard side are failing."

One of the Ensigns listed as the 2 _Ministry_ class shuttles continued on their flight towards the planet as an Interdictor class Cruiser was destroyed.

"Press the attack, draw them off the shuttles and force them back! We have the advantage, lets use it!"

Cordext ordered as the bridge crew nodded, the Republic fleet intensified their fire on the remaining cruiser and Sith Fighters as the fighters, all of which didn't have shields, began to drop like flies being eaten by a massive spider.

"Sir, we have a problem, more Sith Reinforcements are inbound in 2 minutes, much larger fleet composition!"

Cordext heard as the Interdictor's shields failed before it was torn in half by Turbolaser fire as the remaining Sith Fighters retreated, Cordext sighed in annoyance before another 5 _Interdictor_ Cruisers led by a _Centurion_ class Battlecruiser dropped out of hyperspace.

Cordext issued an order just as the Sith Fleet opened fire on their Republic Counterparts, starting another round of battle.

Author Note

 **Phew, second chapter done! Yes, this entire chapter was a battle, I didn't know what else for the chapter to put in. As for the romance, like I said I might put in Revan or Atris as the love interest, let me know which one you guys want? The next chapter might be after next week or after that. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Battle for Manaan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Jedi of the Cold. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Luca Arts and Disney do.**

 **(Manaan, 3956 BBY.)**

Atris meditated on her shuttle as hers and the others along with their fighter escorts as the comm on the shuttle flared up.

"Master Atris, its Cordext, we are still engaging the Sith fleet in orbit, I won't be able to travel down to the surface soon… I've told the shuttles to land on an island a few miles away from the main city…. Sith are already regrouping…. You may want to weaken their forces before you try and make contact with the Manaan ambassadors…"

Cordext reported as a damaged Sith Centurion Battlecruiser rained down from orbit and crashed into the ocean as the shuttles put down on the island, Republic Soldiers stormed down the ramps, sweeping the island landing pad with their rifles as Atris stepped down the ramp.

"Master Atris, we already have Sith forces conversing on the island… Sith shuttles are already on their way… So much for the Sith trying to be diplomatic…"

One of the Republic soldiers reported as Atris turned to the platoon of Republic soldiers as she looked up to Sith shuttles with a fighter escort as she ignited her lightsaber as she turned to the rest of her soldiers.

"Dig in… Order the rest of our fighters to cover us… Those fighters aren't going to be taken out by infantry alone… Let's dig in and give the Sith pause to engage us."

Atris ordered, looking up at the sky and wondering how her apprentice was doing as the sounds of Sith shuttles drew even closer.

 **(Manaan, bridge of** _ **Hammerhead class cruiser, Revenant.**_ **)**

Cordext watched as the Republic fleet continued to be pummeled but stood its ground as they blockaded the planet as more _Ministry_ class shuttles were launched by the fleet.

"Keep us in position, the more time we can buy master Atris, the better… What's the status of our fleet, Lieutenant?"

Cordext ordered as more turbolaser fire came from Republic and Sith cannons as a Hammerhead cruiser was battered by Sith fire as it backed off as more _Aurek_ class Fighters moved to take its place.

"We're taking a beating, but no Sith reinforcements have been able to break through…. I haven't heard anything from our reinforcements yet…. The Sith might be jamming our transmissions… I'll keep trying… Dragon and Saber squadron are moving to cover us…"

One of the Ensigns on the bridge put in before the Lieutenant which was going to give Cordext a status report looked at the Jedi knight for orders.

"Keep the formation and intensify forward fire…. Draw the heat off our fighters and deploy a wave of bombers for the surface…. Every fighter we have that isn't keeping Sith fighters off us needs to press their attack on those cruisers… Of course, a simple invasion turns into a full-on battle for the planet…. Can we contact master Atris yet?"

Cordext asked as a Sith Interdictor Cruiser which was trying to break their line shifted to one side as the _Revenant's_ turbolasers barraged the ship, its shields winked out as the gunners shifted their aim for the bridge, dicing it apart and gutting the ship as it plunged towards the planet. 

"Nothing yet, General, they're still jamming us and we haven't been able to break the back of the Sith fleet enough to send a secure transmission."

Another Lieutenant reported as Cordext shifted his focus entirely back to the battle at hand.

Winning in orbit would help, Atris, not worrying about her.

 **(Manaan, Republic landing zone.)**

A Sith shuttle crashed to the ground as Atris cut down a War droid, behind her were the Platoon of Republic soldiers as they bravely fought against the newest wave of Sith soldiers, losing 2 of their own in the process as Atris force pushed the group into the ocean. 

"Hold the line and push them back, we cannot allow them to overrun our landing zone!"

Atris ordered as more Sith soldiers poured in, a platoon of the soldiers was cut down by a Republic fighter as Republic bombers started to fly in, mowing down more Sith forces with their bombs as they retreated to let the Sith Fighters attack their escorts, providing a few blasts from their cannons in defense as they pulled back.

"Looks like General Cordext was able to get some Reinforcements through to us after all! Lets push these Sith thugs back to where they came from!"

A republic soldier yelled as he and his squad continued pushing the now weakened Sith forces back as man after man fell to Republic fire.

Atris cursed as she cut down two more Sith soldiers as a Sith fighter crashed into the beach, sending rock and stone everywhere as it crashed, Atris looked up at the sky and wonderd once more how her apprentice was doing at the moment.

It was the blasts of fire at her that caused her to turn her attention back to the battle at hand.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! I honestly don't know which direction I want this story to go so I may be putting it on hold by next chapter…. Yes, I know there is only 3 chapters but I do not have many story ideas for this story and I have a few more stories that I want to get to. Next chapter will be next, next, next Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
